An examples of such a wiring pattern generating device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-33405A. The wiring pattern generating device allows automatic generation of a wiring pattern suitable for optical defect inspection. The wiring pattern generating device described in the Patent Literature includes an information obtaining device, a correction amount calculating device, and a wiring processing device. The information obtaining device obtains information necessary for automatic generation of a wiring pattern. The correction amount calculating device calculates a correction amount necessary for connection of pads at an equal angle in accordance with the information obtained with the information obtaining device. The wiring processing device determines a layout pattern of wirings for conducting the pads in such a manner that wirings in a first group of the pads extend at the equal angle with respect to a reference direction and wirings in a second group of the pads extend perpendicularly to the reference direction by the correction amount calculated with the correction amount calculating device.
The Patent Literature described above discloses a circuit board whose layout pattern is determined by the wiring pattern generating device. The circuit board having the layout pattern arranged thereon entirely regularly achieves appropriate inspection with the optical defect inspection. However, the circuit board includes, in addition to the target wirings subjected to the optical defect inspection, wirings for only use of displaying an inspection image. Such wirings are not used for displaying a normal image, and thus requires no optical defect inspection. A wiring that ordinarily needs no inspection may be erroneously inspected depending on a certain condition such as accuracy of the optical inspecting device. In this case, the wiring may be determined defective.